Forever
by Alliance Webb
Summary: After some editing it is now suitable for ! WARNING: This story contains man on man action - do not attempt to read this story if you do not like man on man action! Oliver and Draco fall in love - will it last forever?
1. Chapter One

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter One  
  
Transfigurations  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing but a clicky pencil and paper. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books...  
  
He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know how it started. All he knew was that he was doing something that his mind told him he would come to regret. So many feelings were flowing through his head but in his blood - in his heart was something he could not ignore. It had been three days ago when it started. He had seen him sitting alone on a bend looking confused as he hovered over his transfiguration book. His regular posse was no where to be found. Something made him want to go over to him, something - what it was he couldn't tell. He took a deep breath as he proceeded to walk toward the bleached blonde boy.  
  
"Where's the posse? They ditch you for another control freak?" he said coldly.  
  
"No!" he hissed back, interrupted from his studies and more insulted by the person who was talking to him. "They're eating," he said calming down and wanting things to end, for this annoying person to go away.  
  
Oliver could see he had been rude in saying what he had said so he sat down on the bench. "Let me see this," he requested as he scooted closer to Draco and leant over his shoulder. Draco needed the help but was reluctant to accept the help from Oliver. He couldn't stop him though, and accepted the help. "Oh no, I see what you're doing," he said. "I did the same exact thing when I was in the this class. Here," he scooted closer and moved the book to sit across both their laps. "See, the spells here are transfiguring food, in chapter ten it explains that due to the composition of food the words 'ala ti' must be added to the end of the spell and you must swish your wrist one extra time," he smiled.   
  
Not until that moment had Draco realized that smile and Draco was a bit unnerved when all he could do was smile back.  
  
Oliver as well, had never noticed the happiness in Draco's smile and he reached up to push a piece of Draco's hair which had fallen in front of his eyes back.  
  
Draco felt himself blush. He was full of fear and excitement as he looked back at his book. "Th-thanks," he said trying to hid his feelings.  
  
Oliver watched this with excitement, he couldn't wipe the silly smile from his face.  
  
"Hey!" shouted a loud voice. "Get your filthy paws off of him!" it shouted as the two stood up, the book falling to the floor, Oliver's smile had disappeared.  
  
"C-Crabbe, Goyle, you're finished eating already?" Draco said. "Are you on a diet or something?" he questioned.  
  
"No, they ran out of food," Crabbe said seemingly upset.  
  
"Go figure," Draco mumbled under his breath making Oliver slightly smile.  
  
"Did you finish that transfigurmantation-stuff yet?" Goyle questioned.  
  
"Yeah, let's get going," he said as he picked up his books and started off.  
  
Oliver stood where he was and watched. The three walked off leaving Oliver standing there but a face looked back. Draco had turned around to take one last look. This was enough for Oliver, just to see that face once more.  
  
a/n: I think you should review 


	2. Chapter Two

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Prefects' Restroom  
  
A day passed and all Draco could think about was Oliver. Those feelings that he felt - were they real? He just wanted to see that face once more - looking into those eyes once more - run his fingers through that hair once more. The day passed slowly and by the time dinner came Draco would have jumped up on the faculty table and have told the entire student body what had happened if it would give him the chance to be with Oliver again. As he was walking alone to the Great Hall a hand shot out of the boy's restroom and he found himself back against the wall inside the restroom with those perfect lips pressed against his. It lasted only a second when Oliver stepped back and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Can I see you again?" he asked praying to God he'd say yes.  
  
All Draco could do was smile and nod his head.  
  
Oliver's heart flew as a smile spread across his face. "Here's directions and the password to the prefects restroom, meet me there two days from now at 11:00 at night," Oliver said.   
  
Draco's heart was racing as he nodded back, but something was bothering him. "Is this right?" he asked afraid of what was happening.  
  
Oliver was taken aback by this, but he understood. "I don't know if this is right," he said finally. "But if it's a sin, then I still don't want to stop. It feels right by me and I don't want this feeling to go away," he stared into Draco's eyes and in his heart every word he said was true.  
  
Draco smiled again and ran his fingers across Oliver's tight abs. "I'll be there," he said as he took a step forward and turned to leave, his heart flying and skip in his step. Could he wait that long?  
  
Oliver left the restroom shortly after and made his way to the Great Hall. His heart was singing.  
  
So now he was here, his heart pounding as he walked through the halls. Would Draco be there? He had hardly seen Draco in the past two days and his heart was so empty. So many times he wanted to scream out to the world that he was in love with draco Malfoy. He wanted to see him so terribly bad and he quickened his pace. He turned into the restroom quickly saying the password, his heart pounding, he happily entered and looked around. His shoulder fell when he found himself alone. He looked at his watch. "I'm three minutes early," he said, convincing himself. What if he doesn't show? He asked himself. His heart began to fall. The feelings he had felt were so wonderful, they couldn't just be gone like that. His head fell to his watch. '10:57...10:58...10:59...11:00...11:01...11:02..." he counted in his head. He lifted his head sadly and proceeded to walk to the exit, his heart aching and a tear almost forming in his eye. As he took a step forward, however, a head appeared around the corner, that beautiful bleached blonde hair hanging over his eyes. Draco's sparkling eyes glowed back at him. Oliver's heart skipped a beat and that beautiful smile formed across his lips.  
  
Draco's beaming reply spread across his lips. Their eyes locked in a loving stare. Draco stepped forward holding an apple in his hands. "I still can't get this to work," Draco said setting the apple down on the sink. He lifted his had saying the proper words and rapidly moving his wand adding the proper whish at the end. The apple spun around and whistled for a few seconds then sat still on the table.  
  
Oliver's face shined with adoration. "No, you see, you're doing everything fine except that your final swish," he walked forward and stood behind him. Grabbing Draco's hand holding the wand, Oliver set his head on Draco's shoulder. "See, you have to relax your body," Oliver then moved their hands and whispered the words. The apple turned into an orange with no whistling. "See, it's all in relaxing, taking a deep breath, and diving in," he said.  
  
While he was saying this Draco slowly turned to face Oliver.  
  
"Just - like - that," he said slowing moving his hands to the front belt loops of Draco's pants. He slowly began to walk backward pulling Draco behind him until his own back was against the wall.  
  
Draco lifted his arms, dropping his wand, and placed them on the wall just next to Oliver's head. The wand sparked a few times as Draco stood tiptoed and gently placed his lips on Liver's. Oliver took a deep breath as he leaned into the kiss. Their lips pressed together in a lock of love. A sweet wonderful kiss that made their souls unite. Draco placed his hands on Oliver's face, pulling back and quickly kissing him once more. "Just like that?" he smiled.  
  
"Just like that," Oliver said reaching his hands up to touch Draco's. e grabbed Draco's hands and bright them one at a time to his lips kissing them. He hen brought their hands down releasing his left hand. He turned around pulling Draco behind him toward a large window looking over the lake. He sat down on the seat ledge and pulled Draco onto the seat sitting him between his legs and crossing his arm over Draco's stomach. Draco rested his head on Oliver's chest, his right hand laying on Oliver's leg. He bent his left knee to allow Oliver to place his hand on his knee. They lay there and stared at the stars feeling on another's heart's beat late into the night in perfect harmony.  
  
a/n: please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Professor McGonnagle  
  
disclaimer: again, I own nothing...  
  
Sunlight hit Oliver's eyes early in the morning, he looked out at the lighted lake and took a deep breath. He carefully looked down at the beautiful hair and lifted his left arm and played with the gold hair through his fingers.  
  
Draco let out a short yawn and found himself looking up finding Oliver's eyes staring back at him with that loving smile. He smiled back and leaned toward him to accept a kiss from his adorable sweetheart.  
  
"Good morning, Sleepy Head," Oliver smiled, still playing with Draco's hair. "I'm not sure what time it is, but I think the prefects will be coming to use this soon, we might want to get going before they get here," he said.  
  
"Mmm," he mumbled. "We can't stay here forever?" he smiled then slowly stood up, still holding Oliver's hand.  
  
Oliver smiled back but said nothing. He stood up as well and followed Draco to the door. "Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm, yeah, I could hardly eat last night," he replied remembering his nerves.  
  
"Shall we?" Oliver said opening the door still holding his boyfriend's hand. Draco's heart flew and raced as he stepped out of the room.  
  
Hand in hand they walked to the Great Hall. No one was in the halls yet as they walked. They found themselves alone in the Great Hall. Oliver let go of Draco's hand and jumped to grab an apple. "Do it," he smiled.  
  
Draco patted hi pockets then looked at Oliver worried. Oliver smiled and walked toward him carrying Draco's wand.  
  
"What would I do without you?" he asked as he kissed his boyfriend quickly. He stood up straight and followed the lesson that had been taught to him. The apple transformed into an orange.  
  
"Ah, just what I wanted," Oliver smiled as he snatched the orange and fell into a seat.   
  
Draco laughed and walked toward Oliver. He sat down to face him, placing his hand on Oliver's leg.  
  
At that point a group of Hufflepuff's walked in and didn't try hard to cover the fact that they were staring. Draco slightly smiled and moved his hand farther up his boyfriend's leg. A group of Ravens came in and again used no digression in their staring. Oliver scooted close to Draco placing the orange on the table and moving his hands to Draco's waist. Finally a group of Gryffs and a group of Slyths walked in nearly hissing at one another. They stopped short as Draco and Oliver leaned forward and began to kiss feverishly simply to unnerve the two groups. They did this for maybe thirty seconds.  
  
"Mr. Wood! Mr. Malfoy!" shrieked the high pitched voice of Professor McGonnagle. They broke up quickly with smiles on their faces. They exchanged a quick kiss before standing up quickly and running in opposite directions.  
  
a/n: review! (please) 


	4. Chapter Four

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It's On  
  
The next few days flew by as they spent every waking hour together. Together they laughed and they were one. They belonged together. They spent hours on end sitting together and talking. They talked about love, about life, about quidditch - anything they could think of. They would sit together hand in hand every spare minute. One day during lunch in the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore made his way from his place at the faculty table and stood near Oliver and Draco. "Mr. Wood, Mr. Malfoy, I'd like you to meet me in my office at the conclusion of lunch," he told them with an expressionless face. They looked at each other, both didn't know what to say.  
  
"Y-yes Headmaster Dumbledore," Oliver stammered. Professor Dumbledore walked away. They looked at one another still holding hands. "Here we go," he sighed. He knew that it wouldn't be long before someone tried to stop them, but the short while they had had together was enough for him. They finished lunch in silence sharing only hopeful glances. They rose, finishing before everyone else and stood hand in hand. The entire hall became deathly silent, not a shuffling foot or a whispering fool broke the silence. They walked to the faculty table and found Professor McGonnagle. "Professor McGonnagle," Oliver said. "We're to report to Professor Dumbledore's office," he said.  
  
In reply she stuck up her nose and let out a pleased "hum." She stood and smiled. "Just this way then, boys, and get your hands off one another," she said coldly as she led them toward the office.   
  
Looking at one another they let their hand fall to their sides.  
  
"I just can't imagine what he has in store for you," she smirked as if it were a game. Finally they reached the office door. Professor McGonnagle tapped on the statue whispering some words. Draco had been here once before but Oliver had never been there. "Don't just stand there, get on!" she scolded. They stepped forward and followed the steps to his office, Professor McGonnagle followed them closely peering at them cruelly behind her round spectacles. They finally opened the door and found Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have-" she tried.  
  
Professor Dumbledore rose his hand to make her stop. "I am well aware, Professor McGonnagle, of the boys' situation," he said. "I'll not be needing your testimony, you may return to your lunch," he said. Professor McGonnagle proceeded to resist but Professor Dumbledore would not have it and she left. "Have seats please," he requested. "I shall be only a moment." They sat down and watched as Professor Dumbledore proceeded to write on a piece of parchment. "Good day, I have hopes in my heart that your day has gone well, and though I hate to bear the bad news, it is my duty to inform you of a recent development at the school. It is not school code to do this, however, I find it very important for you to know of the affairs of your son at out school. Now, rest assured your son is in no danger, of death nor expulsion, he has simply acquired a relationship with a fellow school member. It has been brought to my attention that this significant other that your son is involved with is a student of the same sex as himself. Again, I will note there is no school code that forbids inter-gender relations, however, I find it imperative to inform you of this recent development and allow you to deal with it as you may," he read folding the parchment and placing it in an envelope. "At least this is what I am telling your parents," he sealed the envelope. "I cannot stop you from your feelings, but I find it important that your parents know. He handed the letters to Fawkes who flew off. "That is all, Mr. Malfoy, you may leave," he told them. The two began to stand but he stopped them. "Mr. Malfoy may go," he said. "Mr. Wood, I'd like for you to stay a minute longer, if you would be so kind," he finished. They looked at one another as Oliver sat back down. He sent a reassuring look to Draco, although he was not sure himself what was going to happen. Oliver took a deep breath and looked back to Professor Dumbledor. "I tried to ignore it, I find it to be your business and your business alone, however, not everyone feels the same," he began. "I regret to have to inform you of this, but some of the students here at Hogwarts see to have a problem with yours and Mr. Malfoy's relationship. I have tried to talk sense into them, but they refuse to hear it," he took a long pause, not sure how to find the words to tell him this, he knew it would break his heart. "Mr. Potter, the Weasley twins, and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team has threatened to resign from the team if this continues," he said. "I cannot stop them from their feelings either, it is not within m powers to do so, my hands are tied," he finished.  
  
Oliver's heart fell. If there was one thing he loved as much as Draco it was quidditch. "That's not fair!" he rose from his seat.  
  
"I am well aware of that however I can do nothing," the professor replied.  
  
"Well then tell them they need not worry about it, I quit! I can't play with people who don't accept me as I am!" he turned and began to leave the room.  
  
"I both respect and admire your decision," he said as Oliver left.  
  
"I shouldn't have had to make it," he said softly as he opened the door and stored down the stairs. Reaching the bottom step he fell to his knees in defeat. Draco had been standing waiting for him and quickly ran to his side. "I hate them, I hate them all," he gritted his teeth.  
  
Draco brushed his hand along Oliver's face. "Want to talk about it?" he asked trying to soothe him.  
  
"I quit the quidditch team," he finally said. They sat there talking for a long while holding hands before Oliver complained about having homework and retired to his dorm.  
  
Draco was furious after hearing what Harry had done, it was true he never liked Harry - but now - he hated him. Clenching his fists he walked to the courtyard and found just who he was looking for sitting on a bench. He stormed over to him and in a fury punched Harry as hard as he could. Blood dripped from Harry's mouth. "You can hurt me, you can hurt my family, but don't you ever - EVER hurt him again, you jerk!" he roared. In response Ron jumped onto Draco's back, but Draco was so enraged that he quickly threw him to the ground. "Stay out of this, you!" Draco yelled.  
  
The two boys on the floor looked to Hermione. "Hermione, do something!" Ron squeaked.  
  
She stood up slowly. "Harry, this is the lowest thing I think you've ever done!" she hissed. "I don't care that you've hurt Draco - a jerk like him deserves it, but Oliver gave you the chance to be on the Gryffindor quidditch team, he was the captain that approved the institution of a first year seeker. I swear, I'm surprised I held out this long. It's low, Harry, real low. As for you Ron, don't get me started, you've already proved yourself to be just as irrational as Draco - that makes you no better than him!" she lifted her head and turned and walked away expecting something like this only from Draco, not her friends.  
  
Draco simply stood there, temporarily stunned. She was right, he had acted like a jerk. He looked at Ron and Harry expressionless. "I-I'm s-sorry," he said then turned to catch up with Hermione. "Hermione - Hermione - right?" he asked, catching up.  
  
"You're right, it's Hermione!" she spat wheeling around to face him. "The one you called a Mudblood - remember! Honestly - I don't see what Oliver sees in you, you stupid jerk," she hissed then turned and continued to walk away.  
  
"Hermione," he followed her. "I"m sorry, I'm sorry about what I said - and about what I did, I was a jerk and you're right," he tried.  
  
She stopped and turned to face him. "It takes someone a little less than a jerk to admit that he's wrong," she said, she wanted to understand him, and she had to admit it, she was impressed by his sudden turn around. "And I really never can hear 'you're right' too many times," she finished.  
  
"Does that mean I'm not a jerk?" he was smiling, happy he had someone who would listen, someone who would at least try to understand.  
  
Hermione could do nothing but smile back as she continued walking - this time not away from him but with him. "A jerk? No. But a loser?" she smiled at him.  
  
a/n: I like reviews 


	5. Chapter Five

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Daddy  
  
disclaimer: I do not - repeat - do not own Harry Potter  
  
They sat down at the table at lunch together still holding hands. They knew what was coming. Trying to hold back the inevitable Oliver looked at Draco encouragingly. "Maybe he'll understand," he said.  
  
"Maybe he'll understand? Maybe he'll understand! You don't get the Slytherin views of pureblood do you? You can't if you think 'maybe he'll understand!'" his voice was growing shrill, he was nervous, they were getting the best of him. He calmed down and looking into Oliver's comforting eyes. Though there was no true comfort to Draco's heart he smiled and ran his pale fingers through his boyfriend's now much longer hair. "I'm a Malfoy - my blood has to be carried on, my father expects it of me. I am to get married to a beautiful girl with at least 9th generation pure blood and carry on the family name," his voice was lower now.  
  
Oliver nodded his head, he knew it was true. He grabbed Draco's hand and brought it to his lips. "I'll be here for you forever," he said and behind him the familiar fluttering of owls' wings echoed through the Great Hall. A large prestigious owl approached carrying a bright red envelope. The letter fell gracefully to the spot on the table directly in front of Draco. They kept their eyes locked and Oliver nodded. "I'll love you forever," he said.  
  
Draco turned, his sweaty hand still in Oliver's. Slowly he broke the seal with one hand and the letter burst into rage. The shrill and angry voice of Lucius Malfoy rang through the Great Hall. "You good for nothing cock sucking faggot!" it roared. They both nearly fell out of their seats. Professor McGonnagle was out of her seat and rapidly running toward them. "What the hell-" Professor McGonnagle waved her wand and the letter froze in mid-air. She snatched it with her hand giving a half-pleased grunt.  
  
"You should have let it finish, professor, it gets better," a cold menacing, yet dreadfully familiar voice broke the silence. Lucius Malfoy stood a few seats away. "Get your fucking hands off one another!" he barked.  
  
They both stood releasing their hands and allowing them to fall to their sides. "Father - what are you doing here?" Draco stammered.  
  
"I'm here to remove you from this homoerotic sect and take you home to teach you a thing or two about morality and family values," he said cooly.  
  
"What?" was all Draco could manage. A desperate and breathless 'what?' that fell of his lips in disbelief, in hopes that it was a nightmare. He could handle yelling, screaming, even beating, but not this, he couldn't leave Hogwarts now - he just couldn't leave Oliver.  
  
"You heard me you little rat of a son, go get your things!" he barked. His word was the last as the two began to step forward. "He can do it himself, you dick, you get back to your pansy Gryffindor table and keep your package away from my son," he spat. Draco took one look at Oliver, there was no other way. Their heads fell and they walked two opposite directions leaving Professor McGonnagle scolding Lucius Malfoy for his irrational behavior, though it was obvious she was pleased. 'Get his mind back on the game,' she comforted herself.  
  
Oliver sat down at the Gryffindor table not knowing what to do. Finally a familiar face appeared in front of him. "Hey," Hermione said, it was all she could think to comfort him.  
  
He looked up holding his head in his hands.  
  
"What happened"? She asked comfortingly.  
  
"He's leaving, his father's making him leave," was all he could manage to say. Hermione was about to give him words of comfort when she was interrupted.  
  
"Right on, it'll be better that way, you'll be able to forget this fetish and join up on the team again," Ron's voice came. Oliver was ready to snap but he simply stood and walked away silently.  
  
"I don't think it's a fetish, Ron," Hermione whispered. "It's love."  
  
Oliver walked out of the Great Hall, his heart heavy. How could it just stop? He didn't want it to stop like this. He reached his hand to his lips, they were cold, such cold lingered. Would he have to live with this cold on his lips forever? Would he ever see Draco again? His feet dragged on the ground behind him as he slowly walked through the halls. He stopped as he passed the prefect's bathroom.  
  
a/n: please review 


	6. Chapter Six

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Forever  
  
Draco fought tears from his eyes as he slowly packed his trunk. He gently folded his cloak and placed it softly in his trunk. On top of his cloak he gently placed pictures of himself and Oliver. In one picture it showed the two waving at him and sharing a loving kiss every now and then. In another picture they sat talking, deep in conversation. In another Oliver's lips were pressed against a sleeping Draco's neck. Draco's hand lifted to his mouth as he closed the trunk. He sniffed and looked around. Where was his wand? He took a deep breath. The prefect's bathroom - he and Oliver had spent another night together there the night before. He stood slowly and exited his dorm and then the Slytherin common room. He walked, head hanging, down the hall and made his way to the prefect's bathroom. He softly said the password and walked in. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
Oliver looked up from where he sat at the window slowly, who would come into the prefects' bathroom during breakfast? His heart flew when those gleaming eyes met his. He stood up. "Draco," was all he could say before he was caught in a loving embrace with his lips pressed on his boyfriend's lips. The passionate kissing that followed aroused Oliver and he felt himself go hard. Feeling this Draco moved his hand toward Oliver's pants and played with the button. Oliver let a single tear roll down his face as he moved his hand to Draco's. He pulled it up and pulled away from him. "No, I'm sorry," he said. "I can't do it now, not when you're leaving like this, not when we might not see each other for years, I need to know that something better will be ahead. I need something to want while you're not with me," he whispered.  
  
Draco's eyes were now red. He nodded, he understood, he would have to live with just the taste of that mouth as a memory.  
  
Oliver reached up and ran his fingers through Draco's golden hair. "I'll always love you, no matter what happens, I'll always have love for you," he said wiping a tear from Draco's eye. He said a short spell to clean himself up. He pressed his lips against Draco's and worked his tongue around their lips and then gently played with Draco's tongue.  
  
Draco pulled back his tear-streaked face and looked into Oliver's eyes. Words failed him and he picked up his wand. He began to walk away but turned and looked at Oliver one last time. "Forever," he said.  
  
Oliver nodded with a red smile and watched sadly as the love of his life walked out the door. "Forever," he said softly.  
  
a/n: reviews are nice, reviews are sweet, if you review, you're really neat 


	7. Chapter Seven

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Life  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
The next day was a sad day sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room. Oliver didn't even bother to go to class. He stared out the window only hoping that Lucius Malfoy had realized how in love they really were and rushed Draco back to Hogwarts and the arms of his boyfriend. They were false hopes, but he contented his heart by doing this. His thoughts were interrupted when the common room door was opened. Hermione peeked her head around the corner.  
  
"I didn't see you in Advanced Arithmancy today," she said softly. He didn't reply as she walked over to him. "Mind if I sit?" he simply nodded to an empty place she could sit. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked him.  
  
He took a deep breath. 'No,' he thought but he simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know what you're feeling Oliver, but I can't know if you don't tell me, if you need to talk, I'm here," she told him. Indeed, she had no idea what he was feeling, but she longed to know. Sure, she wasn't too happy about the situation but she saw them when they sat together, there was something in their eyes that sparkled when they were together. She knew they had immense feelings for one another, she just wished she could understand.  
  
He stared out the window still waiting for Draco to jump in and kiss him. Hermione stood and began to walk away. "It hurts," he let it out. "It hurts so bad I want to die sometimes," he was shaking. "The hours when we were apart always got better when we fell into each others arms," he continued talking as Hermione turned and walked back toward him. "The nights are so cold when I'm not holding him. I can't shower alone anymore, my heart jumps every time a door opens because I think it's him. Our love haunts me and it's killing me not being able to look in those soft grey eyes," he fell into Hermione's arms. "How does anyone live after love?" (a/n: I don't own any Cher songs...) he was almost crying now. It was doubtful he'd ever see Draco again, it was too much.  
  
Hermione held him in shock. "It's okay," she smoothed his long hair. "It's okay," she whispered.  
  
a/n: you want to review, I can see it in your eyes 


	8. Chapter Eight

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Ashes  
  
Draco sat on a chair, back straight in his father's house. Lucius walked in carrying some square pieces of paper in his hand He turned them around to reveal the pictures of Oliver and Draco together. Draco's heart raced. Without saying a word Lucius placed the pictures over the flame of a candle. The flame spread across the pictures as Draco jumped out of his chair and at his father. "No!" he shouted, tackling his father. "Those are mine!" he cried.  
  
His father hissed. "See what this boy has done to you? He's turned you against me, your own father," he growled. "This boy does not love you, if he did, he'd let me do this without corrupting you," he said. "I'm doing this for you own good," he said as the pictures turned to ash.  
  
"Please," he tired to grab at the pictures but it was too late. Lucius stood over his son. "This is for your own good," he pointed his wand at his son. Draco fell back, the unforgivable Crucias curse grabbed its claws around Draco Malfoy. If this was the only way to make him see, so be it. Draco looked at his father crying. The pain was so extreme as it flowed through him. "Pain is weakness leaving the body, the pain will force that boy out of your head," Lucius Malfoy showed no remorse for his tortured son.  
  
a/n: oooh, a perfect time to review! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
One Last Time  
  
diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is paper and a pretty - wait no - I lost my clicky pen cries  
  
Oliver flew around the pitch tossing the quaffle lazily between his hands. He had begun to recover, he joined up with the quidditch team. He figured he had no standards any way if he couldn't have Draco, so he'd have anything, do anything, even join the team again.  
  
"Hey, Wood," Harry Potter's voice rang out.   
  
"Hey," his smiled flashed politely.   
  
"I'm sorry about what happened," Harry continued. "You- um - any better?" he asked.  
  
"I'm gay, Potter - gay - it doesn't get better," he rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded. "You know," he began. "It wouldn't have been such a big deal had it been a Gryffindor, but this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about, son of a Death Eater, it's just not right," he said. Oliver simply rolled his eyes. Harry was now very close to Oliver as their brooms hoovered closely together. Harry nervously reached his hand up and played with a piece of Oliver's long hair. "I can see, though, what he saw in you," he smiled.  
  
Oliver lifted his head, confused. Was this the boy who had him kicked off the team for being gay? What do you-" he tried. He was cut off as Harry pressed his lips against Olivers'.  
  
A few whoops began to echo loudly around them and they pulled apart quickly. The other Gryffindor team members flew out onto the field. They hadn't seen anything. Harry looked at Oliver, hardly breathing then took off toward the rest of the team. Oliver hoovered there, dazed, he didn't know what to do. "Hey Wood! Toss the ball here!" Harry shouted, not a hint of affection in his voice. He took a deep breath and threw the ball to him. He slowly flew to the hoop and the defending chasers took their place. Fred and George separated one taking the offensive one the defensive and Harry hoovered behind the hoops. There was no need for him to practice, the only other decent seeker had just recently been removed from the school. Oliver worked hard to prove he wasn't rusty. He didn't feel he should have to, but alas, he was easy, so he simply tried to prove himself. The entire practice he felt Harry's eyes watching him. 'Merlin,' he thought. 'I'll do it if you let me see Draco one more time,' he cried to himself.  
  
"It's a deal," came a voice. Oliver snapped out of his trance.  
  
a/n: reviews are great! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
It's a Deal  
  
'God,' he thought. 'I'll do it if you let me see Draco one more time,' he cried to himself.  
  
"It's a deal," came a voice. Oliver snapped out of his trance.  
  
Fred and George had just made some bet with the new chaser and sealed the deal. Oliver sighed, it was sign, he knew it. He turned around and faced Harry. Harry smiled shyly. With a heavy sigh Oliver smiled back. Harry's cheeks flushed a bright red. Oliver sighed as he turned back around.  
  
After an hour more had passed, they ended practice with a huddle. Oliver worked his hand around and placed it on top of Harry's. They exchanged a happy glance and as the huddle broke their two hands interlocked fingers. The rest of the team flew off as Oliver and Harry sat on their brooms holding hands. Slowly Harry leant in toward Oliver. Their lips met softly. They slowly descended to the locker rooms still holding hands. They dismounted and hung up their brooms. The rest of the team had left and they were alone in the locker room. They separated and went to their lockers. Oliver was pulling a comb through his long hair when he heard it. Up to this point he had tired to keep it simply platonic but the water falling to the ground in the showers led him away from his locker. He looked in and saw Harry standing under the running water. Closing his eyes he slowly removed his own clothing.   
  
remove NC-17 material  
  
They finally fell into one another's arms kissing. Harry suddenly pulled away from Oliver. "Well," he sighed. "I guess you really are easy, you just went for Draco because he's good in bed - isn't he," Harry finished walking out. "Thanks for the fun, Wood," he yelled back. "You really weren't that bad," he said coldly. Oliver simply stood there, not believing his ears. Had he just been used by Harry Potter?   
  
a/n: everything happens for a reason  
  
a/n: I think that you really feel like reviewing - yes - I can feel it - I can see it - REVIEW! (please) 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Pictures  
  
disclaimer: all I own is paper  
  
Draco lay on the floor shaking, sweating as his father walked in on his cursed son. He waved his wand and Draco stopped shaking. He lay there panting, soaked in sweat. "Hello, son, how are you my boy?" he said softly, feigning concern. Draco simply stared coldly at his father, unable to speak. What was he up to now? "Dearest boy, do you still not believe me when I say this is for your own good?" he said walking to his son. "This punishment is complete, it has taught you to hold your tongue and also that you should not try to harm your father, I am more powerful than you, child," he explained now kneeling down near his son. "This next lesson is a little different than that," he told his son, summoning an envelope. "This teachers you that Daddy knows best," he slowly opened the top of the tan envelope. Draco tried to move away but he was too weak and tired to move. Lucius pulled some pictures out of the envelope. Draco saw the first picture, it was Oliver. The only thing Draco had done since his father removed the curse was stare. He now very slowly raised his hand and touched the face of the picture Oliver. "I'm sorry son," he said as he pulled the picture away to reveal another one. Draco stared in disbelief, it was Oliver sitting on his broom wearing his quidditch gowns. This, however, was not what Draco was looking at. He was looking at the green eyes, the black messy hair, the thick glasses, and the lips, pressed firmly against Oliver's. A small whimper escaped from Draco's mouth as his father continued to flip through the pictures. A tear fell from his eye as he saw the picture Oliver making love to the picture Harry. Draco, still unable to speak simply threw his arm, scattering the pictures on the floor and voicelessly protesting. "There, there, m'boy, Daddy's here," Lucius said taking his crying son into his arms. "It's okay son," he soothed. Draco was too weak to fight him. "Don't be sad son," he said. "Be angry."  
  
a/n: review! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Breakup  
  
Oliver once again found himself sitting in the common room thinking about Draco. Oliver heard Hermione enter but ignored her. She slowly walked up to him. "Oliver," she tried.  
  
"I don't want you here, go away!" he hissed.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" she asked.  
  
"Because I'm a fucking stupid faggot," he growled.  
  
"Oliver, I know you love Draco, you wouldn't screw with Harry without some reason," she said. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Because I thought it would bring him back," he sighed.  
  
Hermione didn't respond as she looked out the window. "Holy sh-" she caught herself. Needless to say, she was surprised. "I-I mean - look!" she pointed out the window.  
  
Oliver's eyes fell to a figure dressed in green. The bleached blonde hair proved to Oliver who it was. He jumped out of his seat not taking another look. Hermione tried to stop him but was too slow. She looked out the window and by the way the figure was holding a girl Hermione didn't recognize, she could tell something had changed.  
  
Oliver flew through the halls, his heart racing. "Mr. Wood, stop," came professor Snape's voice, Oliver didn't listen. "Mr. Wood," he ran to catch up with him and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"What? Let me go, I have to go," he urged, pulling at his arm.  
  
"Wake up boy," Professor Snape shook his arm. "Lucius Malfoy always gets what he wants," he tried to explain before Oliver escaped and continued running. "First Remus, now Oliver, you try to warn the faggots but they refuse to listen," he grumbled returning to his business with a few first year Gryffindors he had been pestering.  
  
Draco nuzzled his lips against Kyle's soft neck. He pushed her blonde hair with his pale fingers as she purred softly. "You'll love it here, sweetheart, I promise," he whispered in her ear. She giggled and played with his soft blonde hair. He softly moved his hand up and down her back.  
  
A/N: Kyle is a girl, I just think it makes a good girl's name  
  
"Draco! Draco!" a voice shouted as Oliver burst out of the front doors. He stopped short when he saw Kyle.  
  
Draco stood up straight. 'A Malfoy does not let others walk on their pride,' his father's voice rang in his head. Draco began to fake a loud boisterous laugh.  
  
Slowly Oliver walked toward Draco keeping his eyes closely on Kyle. "Draco?" he asked.  
  
Draco laughed as he leaned in and whispered in Kyle's ear. "Watch this," he chuckled. 'They walk on others',' finished his father's quote. "Hello, Wood, how's gay going for you?" he asked.  
  
"Draco, w-what happened to you?" Oliver tried.  
  
"Oh yes, that's right, gay's going great for you and Potter. Yanoo, I tried it once, didn't much like it, too dicky for me," he sighed looking at Oliver cruelly.  
  
Oliver opened his mouth and tried to speak but he could not think of what to say. He had no real explanation of what had happened.  
  
"Oh, what is that?" he looked at Kyle. "The faggot doesn't have anything to say," he pouted to her.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry, why are you doing this?" Oliver protested.  
  
"I just wanted to learn about transfigurations," he said. He pulled an apple off a tree and turned it in to an orange. He threw it to Oliver and looked at Kyle. "Look, honey, it's a little fruit," he scoffed and lead her past Oliver and into the building. She looked back at him with a confused look on her face, Draco had not been that mean before.  
  
Oliver stood there, heart falling, his face expressionless.  
  
"Oliver," Hermione came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He simply stood there and said nothing as he tried to wipe every memory of Draco Malfoy from his head.  
  
a/n: I'd like it if you reviewed. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Gilliweed  
  
disclaimer: yeah, I don't own anything (my paper supply has run out)  
  
Hermione sat on the park bench gently twirling a piece of Oliver's dark blonde hair between her fingers. His head in her lap he lay across the bench looking at the sky.  
  
"They gods have such a sense of humor," he sighed. "The sick thing is, it seems only Potter and Draco are laughing - one thing they share in common," he sighed. "They both hate me."  
  
Hermione could only give him a comforting smile. She knew he wasn't taking it as well as he pretended. He not only lost the love of his life, but also all of his friends. No one could take that well. Here he was, the only friend he had was three years younger than he. She couldn't understand what he was going through. He was still crying himself to sleep at night, Ron had told her. She took a deep breath. "I have to go," she sighed. "That brooding Potter's going to the Tri-or-quad wizard event unprepared, I need to find something in the potion's dungeon," she told him.  
  
He nodded to her, sitting up. "Gotta help Potter, the heaven sent boy," he feigned.  
  
"I know he's a jerk, but someone needs to look after him," she explained.  
  
He nodded rolling his eyes.  
  
Hermione stood and walked away. Harry wasn't her only reason for leaving. She had to talk to Snape. She made her way down to the dungeons. Walking slowly she pushed the door open. Snape was sitting at his desk reading and abruptly looked up. "Miss Granger, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Good afternoon professor," she ignored his sarcasm. "You can give your thanks to Harry Potter as the dimwit can't interpret riddles worth anything," she said.  
  
"Well well, finally one true sign of intelligence from the mind of the Gryffindor Granger," he clapped his hands together. "What can I do for you?" he feigned excitement.  
  
"I need some gilliweed," she said.  
  
"Ah yes, in the cupboard then, I'll give anything to someone who calls Potter a dimwit," he laughed to himself.  
  
She walked to the cupboard and picked it up, she knew he would like that she called Harry a dimwit.  
  
"But, Miss Granger, pray tell, what makes Mr. Potter a dimwit?" he questioned.  
  
She looked at him. "He broke up true love," she replied.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Wood and Mr. Malfoy," he nodded his head. "Well, I've seen true love overcome nearly all obstacles," he remembered Remus and Sirius. "If it is indeed true love, it will win out in the end," he finished.  
  
She looked at him, confused, she had no idea what he was talking about. She also had no idea that he was that deep. She was impressed. "Thanks professor," she said. "That was really nice," she smiled.  
  
"Don't get used to it, Miss Granger," he snapped.  
  
She stood up straight. "Sorry, professor, but may I ask how you knew Draco wouldn't be here to see Oliver?" she questioned, having seen him stop her friend the day before.  
  
"I've seen it once before," he said. "Now are you planning to leave anytime soon or shall I make a bed for you?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Can you make one for us, professor?" she asked with a flirtatious smile as she walked out the door.  
  
He sat with a stern unamused look on his face. Once she was out of the room he shook his head and smiled. He knew she was joking and he enjoyed that. He pretended to be the teacher who couldn't take a joke, but every now and then it was nice to make a student smile.  
  
Hermione peeked her head into the room and saw the smile. "Ha!" she smiled. He looked at her, still smiling. "When will the bed be ready professor?" she laughed.  
  
"I usually use the desk," he pointed then waved his hand. "Get out of here, Granger," he scolded, still smiling.  
  
"Goodbye, Professor," she walked away. Professor Snape simply shook his head and continued to read.  
  
A/N: Snape and Hermione are NOT and I repeat are NOT going to have anything develop, we all know that their personalities are way too contradictory for something like that to develop. However, I have someone else in mind but I still have to play with it, I'm trying to figure out if it's alright for a 16 yr old to date a 45 yr old when she's of a very special race and has a much more mature mentality. Tell me what you think...  
  
Review - now! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Get Over It  
  
Oliver laid in bed that night, eyes shot open. They were red and wet as he thought about Draco. He wouldn't let on during the day, but alone at night he'd cry himself to sleep. He had tried thinking about something else, he even tried to be attracted to a girl, but try as he may, his mind always returned to Draco. Those soft grey eyes (A/N in the first version I had accidentally made them green...) echoed in his head. The soft blonde hair between his fingers etched in his mind. There was nothing he wanted more than to walk to the prefect's bathroom right then and hold his lover in his arms. He knew it couldn't be, it would never be. "Damn the gods," he sighed.  
  
"From what I heard, they kept their promise," Ron Weasley came over and sat on the foot of the bed.  
  
"In a most unnerving manner," he said, recovering from the shock of having been heard.  
  
"But you can't just damn them because you didn't get exactly what you wanted, you know with them you have to be specific," he nodded his head.  
  
Oliver took a deep breath. "I've got nothing to lose, I sacrificed my pride to get him back, what more can I give?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ron replied. "You screwed up, you can't take it back," he said. "All you can do now is pull yourself together, I know it hurts to want something you can't have - trust me I know, Hermione'll hardly look at me lately but crying every night doesn't make it better, Wood. You just have to suck it up and continue living life, because if you don't, life will pass you by," he finished.  
  
Oliver put his head in his hands. "But it hurts so bad," he tried.  
  
"Well, forgive me for saying duh! The truth hurts, Wood, if it didn't why would so many people lie?" he said, getting up and returning to his own bed.  
  
Oliver took a deep breath understanding these words. "Thanks, Weasley," he said softly, it was time to get better.  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table gently toying with Kyle's soft hair. He perked up when a large group of Gryffindors walked in. A smirk spread across his face when he saw Oliver. "Hey baby," he said loudly to Kyle as Oliver walked by. "Oh, Wood, I'm sorry, I didn't mean you, you faggot," he scoffed.  
  
Oliver simply looked up obliviously at the mention of his name. "Oh - Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't even see you there, hello," he said just as he would have had he never loved Draco.  
  
Draco snarled. Why in hell didn't Oliver noticed him? He turned slightly red. Oliver loved him, he was supposed to be sulking over him. Draco was ultimately insulted as Oliver walked away paying no heed to his ex-lover.  
  
"Quel est ton probléme, mon amour?" Kyle's soft voice rang. Her thick french accent sent chills up the spine of all the other men at the table.   
  
Draco, however, remained uninterested. 'That was low,' he thought grumpily.  
  
Oliver walked to the Gryffindor table trying to hide his discontentment. Beads of sweat rolled down his body as he sat down. He took a short glance at Draco. 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings,' he sighed to himself, he knew his lover well.  
  
"Warm?" Hermione sat down and noticed his sweaty palms.  
  
Oliver looked up, snapping dramatically out of his trance. "What?" he said.  
  
"You look sick, are you okay?" she was concerned.  
  
"Ye-yes, why wouldn't I be okay? I look okay don't I?" he rambled.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione shot him an awkward glance as he continued eating.  
  
a/n: I think you want to review 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Forever by Alliance Webb  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Quidditch  
  
((a/n: I believe that no Harry Potter story can be complete without a quidditch match or a broom scene so this is it - and lucky me - I can involve plot in it too)  
  
disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, nor are any of the characters, I take only credit for Kyle, she's mine. (still out of paper and the pencil's still missing in case anyone was worried)  
  
Draco stood in the quidditch pitch looking up at all the screaming students. Today was the day. It was Gryffindor vs. Slythering and even Professor Trewlany had left the tower to watch the game, though she claimed she already knew who would win, she simply wanted to 'show her support' for the teams. He looked across the field as the scarlet robes walked toward them. Oliver walked in front of them, the proud captain he was, and Harry Potter, the infamous seeker, walked behind him sending suggestive looks at Draco. Draco's lip curled and he spat at the approaching team.  
  
"You know the rules - good clean fun, this is just practice for the year so keep it clean," Madame Hooch nodded.  
  
The team members only scoffed at one another.  
  
"I want you in the air in three minutes, students, or you're disqualified and the game will be over, any questions?" she retorted.  
  
The Slytherin goalie raised his hand. "What if someone's feet get stuck to the ground and they can't get into the air? Will the other team win?" he was just suppressing a laugh.  
  
"You just try it and you'll find out," she threatened. The entire Slytherin team broke into a chorus of laughter and the Gryffindor team rolled their eyes.  
  
Draco ran back toward the locker room doors to meet the waiting amber eyes. He gently kissed Kyle and smiled at her.  
  
"I will cheer for you," she blushed. Sure, it was true, he liked her a lot, she was so fun to talk to, her accent was very funny. But love? He was trying, but he simply didn't think he could.  
  
He smiled back and ran into the quidditch pitch jumping on his broom. It was something he had been practicing. The entire west end of the field roared with applause. He waved to the forest of green and took his place on the field.  
  
"Good luck, Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically. "You'll need a great deal of it."  
  
"Go to hell Potter."  
  
"Oh, I've been there, it was hell screwing your boyfriend," he replied coldly.  
  
Draco became red with anger as he lunged at Harry. Grabbing his broom he began to punch Harry as hard as he could. Blood flew everywhere. Oliver quickly flew in and pulled the two apart. Draco noticed his strong muscles under the soft skin. He shook his head. 'No, no, oh no, bad,' he hissed at himself.  
  
"What the hell are you two trying to pull?" he snapped at them. He noticed Draco looking at him. 'Was he just checking me out," he thought, slightly happy. 'No, no, oh no, bad,' he told himself.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy, what's the matter?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Potter, stop being such an ass," Oliver rolled his eyes. "Get to your own side of the field D-Malfoy," he caught himself.  
  
The both looked at him in shock and obeyed.  
  
"Thank you Mr.Wood, will we be having to call this game off?" Madame Hooch questioned.  
  
"I don't believe so, Madame Hooch, I think everything's under control now," Oliver replied.  
  
"Very well then, let's commence," she started the game.  
  
The game started with an immediate blur of colors. Red and green swirled across the field and reminded Draco of Christmas a few years ago when his parents had been away and he stayed at Hogwarts. Shaking his head he returned to the event on hand. Gryffindor had just scored three times in a row and Harry had just dodged a bludger sent after him by a Slytherin beater. Then he saw it, for once he saw it first.  
  
After recovering from his dodge, Harry saw it too.  
  
Draco had already begun to dive. Harry, shocked, quickly dove after him. Draco's much swifter broom remained ahead as Harry followed closely.  
  
"Don't let him get it, Potter," he heard George Weasley shout. The golden glint broke its dive and Harry's quick reflexes helped him catch up to Draco. However, they both were caught slightly off guard when the snitch began to ascend, higher and higher. Draco's broom again was better equipped for this as the vertical ascension began. Draco was just within reach of the snitch as they reached a height much higher than usual. Draco put out his arm and lunged at the golden ball. He felt the cool metal on his hand then felt a sharp pain flow through his back. The world was spinning as he opened his eyes and he felt the weird sensation of falling. Then the world went black.  
  
a/n: I really like reviews! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Forever by Alliance Webb Chapter Sixteen L'Sleep Eternal  
  
Oliver was in a cold sweat as he scolded his losing quidditch team in the locker room. "I don't know who the hell told you to do that, Potter, but that has to be the lowest thing ever done in the history of Hogwarts' quidditch," Oliver hissed. "You could have killed him - he may still die," his face was red.  
"I think you're just upset because I hurt your boyfriend," Harry scoffed. "Stupid gay, gays are so stupid," he said childishly.  
"That's not what you were thinking when you fucked me in the shower!" Oliver roared and threw his broom onto the floor. "Clean the team's brooms before you leave ass hole," Oliver spat and stormed out of the locker rooms. His face was red as he exited the locker rooms and began to run toward the school. He fought tears as memories flooded through his head.  
  
"Draco!" Oliver heard a Slytherin beater yell. Oliver looked up just in time to see Draco Malfoy's lifeless body plunging to the ground. The once roaring crowed became deathly silent as the bone shattering crack echoed through the stadium. The entire Slytherin quidditch team flew to his aid as Madame Hooch found herself shouting at them to give him room to breath. She fell to her knees at his side. "Mr. Malfoy!" she screamed praying that he was joking but not a sound escaped his mouth.  
Oliver let his eyes wander to the beaming Harry, sitting on Draco's broom and playing with his own broken broom that he had happily smashed over Draco's back.  
  
Oliver stood in the bathroom sink washing his hands as Draco walked up behind him wrapping his hands around Oliver's waist. Oliver smiled at his warm touch and swayed back and forth. "Hey, guess why this cloak's special," he laughed having had stolen one of Draco's cloaks.  
"Because you're wearing it?" Draco smiled turning his boyfriend around to face him. Oliver simply smiled back and pressed his lips on Draco's.  
  
Oliver's pace quickened as he neared the castle. He plowed through the front doors and ran immediately to the hospital wing. He found Professor Snape and Madame Hooch sitting outside the room. He slowly walked up to them. "Professor, Madame Hooch, is he alright?" he asked urgently.  
"He's alive if that's what you're worried about, though I doubt that's the truth as you probably told Mr. Potter to do what he did," she replied coldly.  
"Madame Hooch, I would not test Mr. Wood's affections for Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape stopped them from arguing. "Madame Pomphery has told us thus far that he is in stable condition, however, only one person at a time is to see him," he explained.  
"Who's in there now?" he questioned.  
"Miss LePorvre is currently in there," he said.  
'Miss LePorvre?' Oliver was about to ask. Then he remembered Kyle, the girlfriend.  
"Bonjour, Madame Hooch, I know that you wish to see him," Kyle's soft, polite, thickly accented voice rang in their ears.  
"Oh, how is he?" she questioned.  
"Madame Pomphery said he has entered l'sleep eternal?" she wrinkled her nose and Madame Pomphery walked in. "How does it translate professeur? Comma?" she asked innocently.  
"Coma, chere fille," she replied. "It's really up to him now," she said softly.  
Madame Hooch walked into the room closely followed by Madame Pomphery.  
"You are Oliver, are you not?" Kyle smiled at Oliver.  
"Yeah, rub it in," he mumbled.  
"Draco speaks a great deal about you," the smiled on her face was genuine.  
"R-Really? W-What does he talk about?" he stuttered.  
"Oh, I have made a promise not to speak of it," she said solemnly.  
"Don't be overly concerned, Mr. Wood, if you were to know, Mr. Malfoy would have told you," Professor Snape saved Kyle.  
Oliver took a deep breath and sat down as Madame Hooch walked out, her face in her hands.  
"Are you going in next, Mr. Wood?" Professor Snape questioned.  
"Oh, no thank you, professor," he replied, wanting so badly to see him, but also knowing how badly Draco hated him. Kyle sat down next to him.  
"I am sure he would like to know that you are there," her soft voice rang. "I have read before that they can hear you when you speak," she comforted.  
Oliver didn't want to have to look at Draco and be so helpless. "He doesn't want me in there," he simply sighed.  
Professor Snape walked in to see Draco, leaving the other two behind.  
"I think you try," she urged.  
He simply shrugged his shoulders. It was hard to hate the sweet little French girl. He heaved a deep sigh and leaned back against his chair. 'There're so many things I need to tell him,' he thought. 'I was so stupid to pressure him into it. If I had never walked out of that room still holding his hand, no one would have known, Harry wouldn't have hated Draco so much. Hell, even in Draco hated me, he might still be healthy,' Oliver beat himself up over it.  
"Mr. Wood, Miss LePorvre," Madame Pomphery was back. "I'm hoping to get some rest, would you be kind enough to sit with Draco through the night, you two could be of great help," she requested.  
Oliver was about to protest until Kyle jumped in. "Oui, Madame, nos serions plus qu'heureux d'aider," she replied, pulling them into it.  
Oliver had no idea what she had said but knew that he had just been forced into it. Professor Snape walked out of the room.  
"Venir et m'obtenir si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi," Madame Pomphery said pushing them into the room and then walked the other way. Oliver pulled a chair over to the bedside making the chair count two. He sat down, next to Kyle who had sat on the chair that had already been there. She slipped her hand around Draco's lifeless hand. Oliver simply looked at his golden hair. He reminded himself to breathe as he searched the unmoving body of his former love. He hated being so helpless.  
"Bonjour, mon amour," she whispered to Draco with her purring voice. They sat there together as Kyle continued to speak softly to Draco for about an hour and half. She talked about everything she could think of, right down the tow "annoying mole" on the end of professor Flick's nose. This only made Oliver smile as he watched her slip in and out of French while telling her stories. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Oliver.  
"Oh my," she said. "I have nothing more to talk about," she surrendered.  
Oliver let out a short laugh at her horror struck face. He smiled as he stood and walked to the bookshelf. He pulled a book off the shelf the title was faded but Oliver could just read the words "The Philosopher's Stone" and the book was written by a strangely familiar author, J.K. Rowling. He carried it over to the bed, opened it, and began to read aloud. He was confused to find all the names in the book were completely erased but he improvised by using the names of his fellow Hogwarts class members. Through the night Oliver and Kyle took turns reading as the other slept. Kyle's singing voice seemed to lull Oliver into a heavenly dream.  
  
a/n: Reviews are nice and sometimes funny, if you review you'll be somebody. (ok, so it doesn't rhyme - wanna fight?) 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Forever by Alliance Webb Chapter Seventeen Something Develops  
  
a/n: yeah, I own nothing. Well actually, my paper supply has been replentished and I recieved a new pencil to write with (glory to the gods!)  
  
Oliver awoke with a start when Madame Pomphery bustled into the hospital wing. He looked at Kyle who had fallen asleep with the book folded across her lap. A soft purr escaped from her throat. 'Well, that explains something's' he thought, looking at the veela girl. He stood up quietly and walked toward Madame Pomphery. "Nothing yet," he yawned.  
"Oh no, I don't expect him out of that for another day yet, seeing as he ever does come out," she whispered. The words felt cold on Oliver's ears.  
"He will come out - won't he?" he hoarsely questioned.  
"Oh darling," she shook her head. "There's no way to tell until it happens," she told him.  
His heart fell, right now he didn't care if Draco hated him, he wanted Draco to be alright. He took a deep breath and walked over to Draco's bed. It was a Hogsmead weekend and he figured that half the school was cleared out by now. He walked up to Kyle an brushed his hand across her cheek.  
Her eyes opened slowly. Blinking, she looked at him then fear crossed her face. "Did I fall asleep?" she was quickly sitting up, the book fell to the ground. "No, I fell asleep," she buried her head in her hands, ashamed.  
At that moment Professor Snape walked in. "Whoa, Miss LePorvre," he went to her side.  
"I fell asleep, I was to read to him, I was reading and I fell asleep," she repeated.  
He smiled, Oliver had never seen Professor Snape smile. Professor Snape lifted her head and looked at her tear streaked face. "Kyle," he said softly. "I'm sure he doesn't mind," he told her.  
"But I fell asleep," she sniffed.  
He smiled again. "Why don't you make it up by going with Mr. Wood to get us some breakfast from the cafeteria," he wiped a tear from her eye.  
She smiled back at him and stood nodding her head. Professor Snape picked up the book and placed it back on the bed as they walked out.  
  
"I can't help but ask you, Kyle, but I can clearly see you're not a pure wizard," Oliver looked at her.  
"Oui, my father was half veela and my mother full. I am more veela than anything else," she smiled.  
"I guessed right," he said to himself. "You're very committed, I'm glad Draco loves someone so wonderful," he sighed.  
"Oui, I suppose, but be not fooled, he does not love me," she smiled.  
"What?" he looked at her confused.  
"He does not love me, oui, we are great friends, mais he does not love," she looked at him. "He has been through a great deal, but there are feelings in him that pain and hate cannot destroy," she finished as they reached the cafeteria.  
He was about to say something wen Hermione walked up to them. "Oliver, where were you last night? Ron said you never came back-" she saw Kyle. "What's she doing here?" "I was in the hospital wing - this is Kyle LePorvre, she's an exchange student from Beaboux," he replied.  
"Aren't you Draco's girlfriend?" she asked, slightly confused.  
"Oui," Kyle stepped forward and kissed either side of her cheeks "It is a pleasure, may I ask your name?" she questioned.  
"Hermione," she said, dazed. "Hermione Granger." "Kyle, why don't you go see Professor Dumbledore about getting some of that food?" he smiled. She happily said 'oui' and walked away.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione looked at him, still confused.  
"We stayed with Draco last night, he's in a coma," he replied. She simply stared at him. "She's a really great person, Hermione, give her a chance, I'm glad that she's with Draco, he deserves nothing less than the best," he smiled.  
"Oliver," the thick french accent rang. "I have gotten food for everyone, shall we return now?" Kyle's amber (a/n: I had changed them in the last one to blue, but I think amber works better) eyes sparkled.  
"Yes, I'll catch up in a second," he said. "Why aren't you at Hogsmead?" he asked Hermione.  
"I had some studying to do," she replied. "Oliver," she stopped him. "You do know that he won't love you anymore than he did before when he comes out? What are you holding on to?" she questioned.  
He looked at her. "I want to see him happy and healthy, Hermione, I don't care whether I'm in the picture or not," came the reply.  
Hermione smiled as she watched him walk away, finally he was healing.  
Oliver caught up with Kyle and waved his wand. The tray began to float. "Here, let me help," he made the tray follow them. "Kyle," he broke the silence. "You said there were feelings - Draco had feelings about what?" he questioned.  
"Oliver, if you do not know then perhaps you are not as smart as I believed you to be," she replied.  
Oliver looked at her as they reached the doors. 'What was she implying?' he thought as he set the tray down on a table.  
"Ahh, tea, how did you know I proffered tea?" Professor Snape took the cup of tea off the tray.  
"Your teeth are far too white for you to be a coffee drinker," she smiled.  
Professor Snape smiled again, the third time Oliver had ever seen him smile - each time was at Kyle. Oliver tried to ignore it but he believed he briefly saw Kyle's eyes meet with Professor Snape's and her cheeks flush slightly.  
  
a/n: reviews! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Forever by Alliance Webb Chapter Eighteen Consciousness  
  
disclamier: Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine (I do own Kyle - she's strictly my creation).  
  
It was Monday and Oliver was sitting in his 7th years advanced potions class along with the highly advanced Kyle. Draco still hadn't come to and things were looking grim. Professor Snape stood in the front of the room writing an assignment on the chalkboard when Madame Hood ran in.  
"He's awake! He's awake, Professor, Mr.Malfoy has woken!" she shouted with her shrill voice.  
Professor Snape immediately dropped what he was doing and Kyle stood up as well. Kyle ran out and Professor Snape was about to follow but stopped when he realized he could not leave his class unattended.  
"I've got it, Professor," Oliver stood.  
"Aren't you coming?" he asked quickly.  
"No, I've got it," he replied and took the place at the front of the classroom.  
  
"Well, Mr.Malfoy, I've a class to tend to, I'll allow Miss LePorvre to stay and fill you in," he smiled again to Kyle.  
"Thanks Professor," Draco waved goodbye to his professor and friend and looked at Kyle. "Boy does it feel good to be alone with you," he winced as he moved himself up his pillow. "Tell me what happened while I was out - did Father come in?" he asked.  
Kyle had jumped to her feet as he moved and was flattening his pillow. "He had business to tend to," she said softly.  
"Mother?" he questioned.  
"She was visiting The States," she gave him a comforting smile.  
"I guess you and Severus were the only ones worried," he sighed.  
"Oliver Wood was here too, he's such a great person, Draco- and I believe-" she started.  
"He doesn't, he just felt obligated I'm sure - it was his boyfriend who nearly killed me after all," he hissed.  
She stood up offended. "Once you stop feeling sorry for yourself and decided you want to listen, I'll consider telling you more," she scolded.  
Draco grabbed her arm. "Kyle, no, please. I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you, it's just-" he tried.  
"Compli- em-cated, oui, that's what he said," she rolled her eyes. "You both to do - what do you say? Grow up," she said annoyed. "I must go, I'll be back after lunch," she sighed kissing him on the cheek.  
Draco stared at the wall for about an hour thinking. 'Why had Oliver come? Surely he doesn't care about me anymore,' his thoughts were interrupted when Professor Snape walked in the door.  
"Oh, thank the gods, Professor - I need homework - something - I can't stare at this wall any longer," he pleaded.  
Professor Snape nodded, understanding. "Tell me first, my boy, how are you feeling?" "Alright I guess," he sighed. "Professor, do you believe in true love?" "Certainly," he replied.  
"Really?" Draco responded, not expecting that answer.  
"Of course, only fools don't believe it, besides, I've seen it before," he nodded. He looked at the clock. "Oh my, I have to get to class again," he spoke. "I have a few first year Gryffindors to make cry. I'll send a tutor for you," he replied and walked out the door.  
For another hour he stared at the wall, Kyle was probably looking at the flowers again, she was immensely fascinated by flowers and would stare for hours on end looking at a single blossom.  
He was again interrupted from his thoughts when he heard something shuffling outside the door. He saw a figure step in front of the door then turn and pace back. "Oliver?" he questioned. The beautiful face peeked around the edge of the door making Draco smile.  
Oliver walked in carrying some boos. "Professor Snape sent me," he said quickly swallowing hard. He sat down and began flipping through the fourth year potions book.  
"Actually," Draco began placing his hand on top of the book. "I was hoping you could answer some transfigurations questions for me," his eyes met Oliver's.  
Oliver heart raced. His breath went short and his voice cracked. "I'm sorry, Draco, I'm sorry, I thought it would bring you back - it did - but - I'm really sorry," he said it all in one breath.  
Draco listened to him carefully and nodded. "The gods have a sense of humor." "I don't love him, I love you, only you, he used me I think, he knew the pictures would be taken - I was scared, Draco, afraid I'd never see you again. I promised the gods I'd do it if they brought you back, my pride is the only thing I had left. I'd give anything for you-" he tried.  
Draco reached down and grabbed Oliver's face. He carried it in his palms to his face and their lips pressed together. As Oliver stood a tear of joy ran down his cheek.  
  
Kyle walked quickly through the halls, she had looked at the flowers again and was late to visit Draco. She cursed herself and prayed he wouldn't be angry. She reached the hospital wing and looked in. She smiled at what she saw. Oliver was sitting in Draco's bed and a book lay across their laps. He smiled as he showed Draco what he had missed. Kyle took a step back, smiling.  
"It seems," Professor Snape walked up behind her. "Some rotten, scheming professor assigned Oliver to be Draco's tutor," he smiled at her.  
She blushed. She had been talking with him a great deal lately and she found him wonderful. He offered an arm to her and she accepted. They turned and walked away, closing the door behind them.  
  
a/n: The moment you've really been waiting for - will it turn out for the best in the end?  
please review 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Forever by Alliance Webb Chapter Nineteen Answers  
  
disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter - probably never will...  
  
Draco stared at the ceiling again, the hospital wing was not the most eventful place. Draco had been pleased to see a young first year who was in for having made a wart growing potion instead of a wart removing potion. Oliver had had to leave the night before and Draco was bored stiff waiting for Oliver to finish his charms class. Kyle's loving eyes peeked into the room, closely followed by her smile. Draco couldn't help but smile - she knew - he could tell.  
"Well love," she kissed him on the forehead. "I knew it was coming, you really belong together you know that," she smiled.  
"If you want to go back to Beauxbaton's, I'll understand," as he said this Professor Snape walked past the door. He watched Kyle's eyes follow the figure with a smile.  
"I do not find this necessary, there are some things here that are not a l'Beaux," she smiled.  
"An excellent potions program?" he smirked.  
Her face flushed and she tried to hide it. "I will prevent your father from asking questions," she tried a different reason for her wanting to stay.  
"Eh?" Draco simply smiled at her.  
She hated to lie and cracked. "We talked a lot last night - when I saw you in here with Oliver he came up to me and we talked. We talked a lot," he cheeks were a brilliant red color by this time. "He's a very wonderful man," she chewed slightly on one fingernail.  
Draco smiled and pulled her hand down. "Yes he is, I know," he reassured.  
"Hey there, chica," Oliver walked in smiling. Kyle looked at him very confused. She hardly understood English - Spanish was too much. "Friend -" he caught himself.  
She smiled. "Eh bien," she shrugged. "I must go now," she smiled. "I have potions class in a little while, I will see you," she kissed her hand and then pressed it against Draco's forehead.  
Oliver and Draco smiled as she walked out hurriedly. Oliver laughed as he leant over and kissed Draco's soft lips. "Hmm," he smiled. "I'm in her potions class," he pointed at her. "In three hours," he looked curiously at Draco before falling on to the bed placing an arm on the bed on either side of Draco's waist. Draco reached up and grabbed Oliver's shirt collar pulling Oliver toward him. The pressed their lips together as Draco ran his fingers along Oliver's chest.  
"Mr. Wood! Unhand my patient!" Madame Pomphery's shrill voice echoed through the hospital wing. Oliver quickly stood up and turned to look at her. She smiled then returned to her work. Oliver sat down on the bed and drummed his fingers on Draco's leg.  
"So, I don't think we should avoid things this time," Oliver reluctantly said.  
"Unfortunately I agree," Draco replied.  
"W-what did you father do?" Oliver finally said.  
Draco closed his eyes. He hoped the question would never come. He knew it would but still, one could never be prepared for it. He took a deep breath. "No form of hell in pain could make me hate you," he finally replied.  
Oliver's head fell. "But my stupidity," he whispered.  
Draco lifted Oliver's head. "But it brought me back," he smiled.  
Oliver looked at him confused. "Who?" he tried.  
"Kyle told me, Hermione told Kyle," he said. "I forgive you," he sat up and kissed Oliver again.  
Oliver smiled. "Is there any way your father will understand?" he sighed.  
Draco speculated. Shaking his head. "When Potter's not an ass," he replied.  
"Could he ever accept it?" he tried.  
Draco heaved a great sigh and shook his head. "I don't seem it happening anytime soon." "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Wood," Madame Pomphery spoke up. "But you're on the verge of being late to class," she now had his schedule memorized. Oliver looked at the clock. Indeed they had spent nearly three hours talking. He reluctantly stood.  
"I'll come back," he leaned over and kissed Draco softly. "I love you," he smiled as he walked out.  
"I love you too." Oliver broke into a run to the dungeons. He slipped into the room with only seconds to spare. Kyle waved to him and he walked toward his lab partner. "How'd the extra two hours go?" he just fit in before Professor Snape began to speak. Oliver looked down and smiled as Kyle's cheeks flushed red.  
  
a/n: I like when you review. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Forever by Alliance Webb Chapter Twenty Advice  
  
Though potions was his best class, it couldn't pass quickly enough this day. He sat on the edge of his chair through the entire hour long lecture. Dismissing class and reminding them that they would need their cauldrons for lab the next day, Professor Snape asked Oliver and Kyle to stay.  
He quietly talked to Kyle in one corner of the dungeon room. Oliver secretly smiled as he watched Kyle's face fluctuate many different shades of red. When they had finished talking he dismissed her with a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled watching her leave. Noticing his mistake by doing this in front of another student he bit his lip. "I guess we all have secrets. She's going to be my end," he shook his head. "Now, Mr. Wood, do you remember anything I said today?" he questioned.  
Oliver opened his mouth to portray his distaste at the preposterous question then realized the truth in it.  
Professor Snape nodded his head. "What has your panties twisted?" he said annoyed.  
Oliver's head fell. "I love him, Professor, I love him so much. It makes me sick because I can't be with him, as long as his father breathes we can't be together," he exhaled.  
Professor Snape nodded understandingly. "Love comes in unexpected places, the more unexpected they are, the more impossible," he said. "Perhaps things will work out in the end, perhaps life will become a hell if things don't work out. But isn't it worth it? Isn't it worth the try if there's that chance - however slim - that it just might turn out okay in the end? Wouldn't you sacrifice the world for one more hour? Wouldn't you give up everything comfortable and familiar for a lifetime with that one person who makes everything worthwhile? Wouldn't you give your life for their's?" Professor Snape questioned.  
Oliver nodded, it was true. When he was with Draco his own life seemed unimportant, it seemed useless next to his lover's flesh.  
"Then why ponder? Why not be thankful for the time you do have?" Professor Snape finished.  
"Thanks Professor," he smiled. "Right now I have to go see him, be with him," he began to leave.  
"One other thing," Professor Snape grabbed his arm. "Do you not want to do what is best for him?" he questioned.  
Oliver looked at him confused.  
"He used the god-damned Crucias curse, Oliver. Draco was tortured for his love for you, why would put him through that again?" Professor Snape explained. "If you go to him now, I want you to break it off, I want you to tell him it's over," he finished.  
Oliver looked at him in shock. This wasn't what he had expected.  
"I know you love him, and it is you that made him better, but he's strong enough now, he can handle it. He needed you, but not anymore, if you know what's best, you will heed my advice. Draco has been moved to a private room right off the hospital wing. At the portrait of the Green Knight use the password "Rowling" to get in. He'll be in there," he finished.  
Oliver nodded and took a deep breath before walking out. Thoughts of Draco under the curse haunted all his steps. Why had he been so stupid. He should have ended it once he heard the words 'hell in pain' come off of Draco's lips. He would sacrifice his happiness for Draco's safety.  
  
He found the Green Knight with no hassle and softly whispered the words. He stepped in and found Draco sitting on a chair by the fire place. Draco looked up and smiled.  
"Hey there, love, come on in, I was afraid you wouldn't be able to find me," he smiled.  
Oliver quietly walked in, his palms were sweating, his face was pale.  
Draco noticed this look on his lover's face and looked at him. "What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost," he said. (a/n: I had to do it, I had to say it, I love the irony)  
"N-no, nothing - what? Does it look like something's wrong?" he asked slightly panicking.  
"Whoa, hey, sit down," he laughed unsure of his boyfriend's jumpiness.  
"No, I really have to get going," Oliver said. "I-I just had to tell you something," he stuttered.  
"Oh, well, okay," Draco replied, very dissapointed.  
"Um, th-this - we - e're - um," he tried.  
"Hey, you can tell me anything," Draco smiled.  
Oliver reminded himself to breathe, he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to lose him. "We're - no, I - I have to leave, we can't - b-b-be toge-together anymore," he barely spit out.  
Draco's smiled turned to shock. "W-what?" he swallowed.  
"It's over," Oliver turned to leave.  
Draco jumped up, he wasn't going to vie up so easy. He grabbed Oliver arm. "Look at me - look at me!" he shouted shaking Oliver. "You don't mean it," he fought tears. What was he doing this? Not now, not now, they were in love, he couldn't let go.  
Oliver simply looked at him, fighting his own emotions, remaining speechless.  
"Make love to me, then tell me you don't love me," he started into Oliver's eyes, a fire burned.  
Oliver stared at Draco - looked into his eyes, his body burned for him. He grabbed Draco roughly by the hips and forced their lips together. 'Forever,' he heard the word in his head.  
  
a/n: Reviews are my favorite things to get! 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Forever by Alliance Webb Chapter Twenty-One Advice - Part Two  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. J.K.Rowling and her publishers do (though I wish I did)  
a/n: This chapter is a lot like Chapter 10, it doesn't exactly have to be read, just know that they have sex (Draco and Oliver)  
  
Using his hips he pushed Draco backward and they fell onto the bed.  
  
insert NC-17 scene here  
  
...and they fell into a loving embrace and deep sleep.  
  
a/n: Reviews aren't soft and they aren't fluffy, but I like reviews like I like Buffy.  
a/n: This was the cutest sex scene I've ever written and I'm a little dissapointed that you can't read it, if you'd like to, just e-mail me and I'll see what I can do. 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Forever **by _Alliance Webb_  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
_Circumstances_  
  
Oliver's eyes opened slowly as the sun poured into the room. It was a beautiful day. Two warm arms had wrapped themselves across his bare body and he snuggled under the blankets to keep out the cool draft. Stirring next to him lay the blonde who stole his heart. He looked at the grey (a/n: grey, yes grey) eyes that stared back at him and smiled. He played with his lover's hair.  
  
Draco smiled and grabbed Oliver's hand. He brought it down to his lips and kissed it. Smiling he pushed one of Oliver's fingers into his mouth then pulled it out, then repeated his previous motion a few times.  
  
Oliver looked at Draco in shock. "What? Four times in one day isn't good enough for you? I swear - I think it's a record," Oliver smiled.  
  
"It's a new day," Draco replied kissing his lover.  
  
"You've got a point there," Oliver accepted his kiss and wrapped his legs around Draco's.  
  
"Mr. Wood!" yelled a familiar high pitched voice.  
  
Oliver nearly fell off the bed as he spun around. "Ma-madame Pomphery - w-what a surprise," he pretended to smile.  
  
"You get your slimy body out of my patients bed!" she scolded.  
  
He looked around, his clothes were on the floor and he couldn't reach them.  
  
"Now, Mr. Wood!" she screeched.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Wood, I believe you should leave now," a cold yet much too familiar voice came.  
  
Oliver quickly pulled on his pants. "M-Mr. Malfoy," he swallowed looking at the cold dark Lucius Malfoy. "I -um," he stood up straight. "Put him under a spell - took advantage of him - he hates me sir, he was just kicking me out actually - coming to and all," he thought quickly.  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked at his son hopefully. "Is this true?"  
  
Draco stared at Oliver, now he understood why Oliver had tried to end it. He looked at his father. "No," he simply said.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's lip curled. He turned and faced Madame Pomphery and Oliver. "Will you excuse us, Poppy, Mr. Wood," he said.  
  
Madame Pomphery nodded and pushed Oliver out. Too tired from the night before he could only struggle and scream. "He hates me! He hates me!" he yelled.  
  
Lucius Malfoy closed the door and the screams were stopped by a spell. Lucius Malfoy rose his wand and once again Draco's body erupted into unbearable pain. "Tell me you hate the boy," he hissed.  
  
"No," the pain increased.  
  
"Erase him from your memory."  
  
"Never," he felt more pain.  
  
"Forget him."  
  
"I love him," the pain was unbearable.  
  
"Remove him from your life."  
  
"I'd rather die than live another day without him."  
  
a/n: I'd like a review.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Forever by Alliance Webb Epilogue 

Oliver stood staring at the stone as tears swelled in his eyes. 'It's my fault,' he told himself. A hand fell on his shoulder. He turned to see Hermione standing behind him. Behind her stood Professor Snape gently holding Kyle's hand. "What can I do?" he sighed.

"Nothing," Professor Snape replied.

Oliver's heart sank. "Nothing," he repeated nodding his head. He fell into Hermione's arms and tears streamed down his face. "It hurts, oh gods it hurts, I lived before without him, but then I believed I could get him back. He'll never return, he'll never come back," he inhaled deeply. "They say everything happens for a reason. That you are to take what you get and make something out of it. Merlin, this happened for nothing! Nothing but a stupid game they play to make us mortals feel the cold certainty of death only when it seems so far away. Some things happen for no reason at all, and this is one. For if there is a reason, I shall not have the patience to learn it. What could I have I done?" he questioned.

"Nothing," Kyle replied.

"Nothing," he repeated nodding his head. "Fate brought us together, love kept us together, and hate tore us apart. I couldn't have stopped what happened. Does life get worse? Does life get better?" he questioned again.

"Life goes on," Hermione said. "It's not easy, but nothing's ever easy. We're blessed enough at least because life does go on," she smiled at him.

He sighed a deep breath and nodded as he turned away from the stone and walked away.

Life goes on, but the pain remains. As one walks along the paths of life the gods set many obstacles in the way. It is not how you handle these obstacles that reflects you most, but how you recover from the hardships sent your way. It may not be clear why the obstacles are there in the first place, but no matter the difficulty, every one must be overcome before you may know the reason for them.

Behind the four friends of a fallen other, sat a grave stone. The brown dirt was fresh and the coffin short and upon the stone these words could be read:

Draco V. Malfoy 1988-2003 Beloved Lover, Beloved Friend

a/n: Well lady's and gentlemen, I thank you all for being avid readers and reviewers of my story, "Forever." It means a great deal to me to have people out there that inspire and encourage me to make the best out of my stories. I understand that the ending may not be very well written, or very pleasing, but it was something that had to happen. I'll apologize for the sudden poor sentence structure, but it just so happens that I, myself, was crying as I wrote this ending, it wasn't something easy to do. However, I really do believe that it ended the way it should. Society does not commonly accept change and things that "are not normal" and it's a serious problem. I do not believe that I would be writing a story with any form of reality in it if I were to end the story with the lines: "And they lived happily ever after." I hope that this story can make a difference to readers out there who may have not liked the story much but stuck with it until the end - an impact that they may notice that sometimes it is better to just open your eyes and accept the fact that not everyone was made to be the same as everyone else. As for the fans that I have obtained from my story, I thank you a thousand times over, it really is important to me that people read my story. I would not have continued my story had it not been for you who made a difference.

I'd like to name a few and give them various shouts of praise: (a/n: this is from the first round about with my story - it had been removed because it was too graphic - it should be okay now without the sex scenes...)

Sazzy7: The first review from someone I don't know, without you I probably wouldn't have continued writing.

ReverandBluejeans: Thanks so much for the positive reviews and the help with spelling... (though I did know, it's just my fingers get lazy when it comes to typing 'e's.)

G-POP Guru: I know you loved it, thanks so much for sticking with it, I know by the end you really wanted to know what was going to happen (whether you like the sex scenes or not).

toxicmind1387: Thanks for always telling me what I did wrong... (only a little sarcasm there) Oh well, hope you'll survive with the constant flow of inaccurate details.

Lacy (MysticQueen 27): Maybe the most involved fan I picked up with this story, I hope you're satisfied with the ending, I wouldn't want to dissapoint someone so involved.

the ): I was about to give up on reviews from people that don't live within half an hour of where I live, thanks so much - you kept it going.

saveyourlove: Again, another review from someone I don't exactly know, thanks so much!

GaBo0: Wow, thanks so much for the awesome reviews, it means a lot to have someone out there who seems almost as obsessed as Lacy. Thank you so much, your reviews really meant a lot.

potterfan8807: More from people I don't know - thank you.

Lady Aragorn: Another person I don't know - it really is amazing to have people out there that love my work even when I don't know them.

To those who have reviewed recently to the second try with the edited version of the story: I wish I had time to go through and thank all of you, but I love all of you and thank you so much for your reviews.

I'd like to dedicate this story to Stephen and Ryan, my snugglebears for life. I love you guys so much, you've taught me that life really does go on, that the obstacles are hard but as long as you have someone to hold your hand along the way, it gets easier. I know you guys were huge homophobes and that you're probably insulted that I would dedicate a gay story to you guys, but the lesson at the end is exactly what you've taught me.

RIP- Ryan Geirlach - 6/17/1988 - December 10, 2004

Stephen Lysicak -2/22/1988 - December 11, 2004


End file.
